


Bonesborough Camp Runs Red

by NyxMix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Based off of 80s slasher flicks, Beta Gus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, ahhh this is my first fic idk how to tag sorry, beta amity, beta luz, beta willow - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxMix/pseuds/NyxMix
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to go to a normal camp and do stereotypical camp activities, instead, she was being chased through the woods.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda (subtext)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. T Minus Everything

“Are you sure about this? We can always call it off; the chances of him being out there are slim.” Willow said as she watched Luz rummage through her room for necessary supplies.

“You know I can’t rest until I have any solid proof. I won’t let him take another life...not again.”

The Afro-Latina closes her eyes and can still smell iron in the air, red staining the earth with the blood of campers and counselors alike. It was supposed to be a peaceful summer camp, away from daily life stressors, filled with stereotypical activities like kayaking and campfire stories. Unbeknownst to all of them, one of those stories would come to life.

The sound of a car horn brought her out of her trance, walking towards her window to see a contemplative Gus and Amity waiting for them.

“You can always back out you know? I won’t hold it against you.” Luz solemnly told Willow. 

“And risk any of you getting lost in those woods? As if, you’ll have me to guide you guys through this.” The shorter girl said with enough determination to put Luz at ease, even for a moment. 

“Well we better get going, we have a killer to hunt.”


	2. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this chapter, a lil seriousness, and some lightheartedness before everything goes down. Enjoy!  
> (Just edited the chapter title)

Luz had finished double-checking her gear, feeling ready to meet up with the two outside until she remembered something.

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you outside. Just some last-minute stuff.”

“Sure, take your time.”

Luz watched Willow walk downstairs and sighed, looking for a pen and paper. She had told her mami that she was taking a road trip with her friends, which wasn’t a complete lie but didn’t precisely say where to exactly.

Camilia had sent her to Bonesborough camp in hopes of experiencing the great outdoors and to make some friends. Granted, she did make some friends, even a girlfriend, but under unusual circumstances, to say the least.

Rummaging through her desk drawers, she finally found what she was looking for and sat down, thinking of what she would write out. The Afro-Latina was deep in thought; should she tell her mami where they were really going? Luz gripped the pen hard and bounced her leg unconsciously.

‘No, I can’t do that to her; she’s been through enough even to the point of blaming herself for sending me there.’

“ _Hey mami, we’re heading out now, should be back in a week if we don’t run into much trouble on the road. Don’t worry, Amity has good car insurance, and we have enough food to feed an army. This isn’t goodbye just a see you soon, te quiero mami._ ”- Luz

She had finished up her letter when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“AH, Eda? What are you doing up so early?”

“Wanted to send you off, and it looks like I woke up in the nick of time, huh?”

Luz looked to the ground feeling guilty. It was harder to see those who she was leaving if their trip went sideways. Eda gave her a knowing look. She hadn’t been queued in on the true nature of their trip but pieced enough together from context clues.

Luz looked to the ground feeling guilty. It was harder to see those who she was leaving if their trip went sideways. Eda sighed and gave her a knowing look; she hadn’t been queued in on the true nature of their trip but pieced enough together from context clues.

“Look, kid, I’m not gonna stop you, couldn’t if I could, and if the ol’ ticker were in its prime, hell I’d even drive you guys down, but please promise me this.” Eda grabbed the slightly shorter girl with a serious look in her eye.

‘Huh, at this rate, she’s gonna surpass me.’

Waving that thought away, “Get everyone out and run once things get too hairy, don’t even bother looking back, you got that?”

Luz nodded her head and felt Eda pat her shoulder.

“HA, with all that serious stuff out of the way, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“So be a model citizen is what I’m getting here.”

Eda dramatically held her chest, “Oof, you wound me, kid, you’ve been hanging around Blight too much to get this sarcastic.”

The Afro-Latina glared at the older woman and blushed an impressive red.

Eda burst into a fit of laughter, “Even picked up her mannerisms!”

Luz was about to retort, but the older woman cut her off first, “Alright, alright enough, dawdling, don’t wanna keep my future daughter-in-law waiting!”

“I… EDA!” Luz sighed, but a smile remained on her face.

She had gathered her things and taped the letter to her door. It was now or never.

She walked downstairs, stopping by their black and white cat King. Taking a knee, she leaned in to pet him.

“You take care of them, alright?”

A meow and a soft purr was the only response she got, seems like he got the message.

Standing up, she walked towards Eda, standing in the doorway, and gave her a long hug.

“I’ll see you, mami, and King soon, I promise.”

“You better, cause… I have some wedding venues to suggest!” Eda bellowed as loudly as she could.

Luz looked to her right and saw Willow looking at her smugly and Gus giving her two thumbs up, all the while her girlfriend was covering her face but couldn’t hide the tint of red rising to her ears.

“Alright, off you go, have fun, and don’t do anything too stupid.”

As Luz walked up to the truck, Willow faced the group.

“Since everything is in order, Porter, Nocedas, shall we?”

Amity glared at Willow, only to enveloped my Luz in a hug.

“Aw cariño, would you prefer I change my last name instead?”

“Hmph, as if, Amity Noceda has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

The green-haired girl walked towards the driver’s side, leaving a stunned Luz and a wheezing Gus. 

Willow ushered the two in, holding in a laugh herself. 

Once they were all settled, Luz looked back and saw Eda still standing by the doorway. She had a look that Luz couldn’t decipher but waved, “Don’t forget to feed King!” 

And with that, they left blazing down the neighborhood towards their destination.

And with that, they left blazing down the neighborhood towards their destination.

Eda remained in the same spot until she couldn’t see a hint of the truck. Walking towards the phone, she prepped herself for what was to come. “Hey, it’s me. I need your help.”


	3. Midnight Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took a while sorry about that. Still trying to get a hang of this and had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times but I'm pretty satisfied with it. As a little side note, here's the playlist that I've been writing to and based the chapters on:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nBx0lDfpXDGIFMGc8jLwS?si=7-QrdGqiQVa12BlKRi12Cw
> 
> Comments on how I can improve are always appreciated!

The playful energy built up outside the Noceda residence slowly dissipated as the group drove further and further away from home. 

The tension became thick, and the silence felt heavy, their sense of safety growing ever smaller in the rearview mirror. They all knew the risks of what was to come or what may not come. That wretched man took everything away from them that very night but at the cost of sustaining severe injuries and, as morbid as it sounds, possibly, death. Their physical wounds have long healed to the best they can, but mentally, that was another story.

Amity was the first to break the silence, talking to no one in particular.

“We’ll be crossing the city line soon. We’re good on gas, but most likely, by the halfway mark, we’ll need to switch drivers and gas up. Should be in a couple of hours.” Resulting in a couple of nods and hums of acknowledgment.

Luz took this opportunity to nap, knowing full well that Amity would shove the nearest person into the driver’s seat to catch up on some sleep herself. Luz was lulled into a deep sleep by soft music playing from the radio, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Those hopes were dashed as the Afro-Latina began to dream the summer of 1984.

* * *

She was sitting outside of the canteen listening to the various sounds and the muffled chatter of counselors and campers alike.

It was a nice change from the city’s constant buzz, although she wishes she didn’t have to deal with bullies here too. School was challenging as it is, but the difference here was that she made some friends. Willow and Gus, maybe even Amity, kept her sane from Bec and her crew’s constant ruthless acts against her.

Luz leaned back onto the walls of the canteen and closed her eyes, basking in the calm before she had to face Bec back at their assigned cabin. 

She would’ve dozed off if it wasn’t for the sudden presence of someone sitting next to her.

Luz opened her eyes to see Amity wringing her hands but promptly stopped before speaking up. “Hey … wanna walk back to the cabin with me?”

The Afro-Latina didn’t answer immediately. The two weren’t exactly friends, especially with how their first meeting went.

“It’s alright. If you don’t want to, I’ll just get out of your way now.”

Luz hadn’t realized she was stuck in her thoughts and held her arm out. “Wait! Uh, sorry, I was just a bit lost in my thoughts. Let’s head off!”

The two walked in silence towards the cabin silence, unsaid words on the tip of their tongues, unsure how to break the tension.

“So… penny for your thoughts, Blight?”

Amity looked towards Luz with a remorseful expression before looking towards the ground.

“I just wanted to say sorry for how I treated you before.” Amity stopped walking and looked Luz in the eye. “I know I’ve come off cold and demeaned you when all you did was be nice to me. You didn’t deserve that, and I truly am sorry.

Luz was blindsided, to say the least, Amity came off as your stereotypical mean girl when they first met, but she’s noticed small positive changes every time they encountered one another. Maybe this could mean they could be friends one day?

“Hey, no worries, it’s water under the bridge! We can start over if you’d like?” Luz extended her hand to meet Amity halfway. “Hi, my name is Luz Noceda, and I’m lactose intolerant. Nice to meet you! Ugh, probably shouldn’t have said that lactose part, huh?”

Amity chuckled a bit and gave her a shy smile. She was about to respond until a scream cut her off.

“That sounded like it came from the cabins! Let’s go! Someone might need our help.” Luz said with a sense of seriousness in her voice.

Luz didn’t think about the repercussions; she ran headfirst into the unknown with Amity in tow. As she ran closer to the source, the screams became more erratic, devolving into sobs until they abruptly stopped. The duo slowed their pace when they reached the edge of the forest just outside of the cabin clearing.

Luz saw something moving inside one of the cabins, shrouded by the curtains. She was suddenly made aware of Amity’s presence when she stopped right next to her.

“Please don’t run off into the dark, especially in a forest. I’m not sure how you didn’t trip along the way.”

Amity was suddenly brought down behind the bush by Luz, who remained fixated on one of the cabins, looking deathly pale. Amity looked to what caught her new friend’s attention. 

The two watched in terror of what was unfolding. A towering figure with a beetle-like mask concealing their face exited the building, carrying a worn-out axe in their right hand and something large they couldn’t quite make out.

It was then that they realized whatever they were carrying over their shoulder was moving. The figure stopped in their tracks, dropping it with an audible groan.

The figure slowly stalked their victim until they were standing right over their head. The person on the ground could barely move, and their voice came out raspy.

“Please… don’t do thi-”

The hidden pair felt their blood run cold as they helplessly watched the axe come down with no hesitation. Everything was dead silent for a moment. The only thing Luz could hear was the beating of her heart. It felt too loud as if it would betray them in alerting the murderer towards their next victim. They needed to get out of here, but her body betrayed her, unable to move due to fear.

“Luz? Luz! Luz, please, I need you to focus on me, okay? We need to go NOW.” Amity whispered to her.

Luz felt Amity tug her towards the canteen, unable to process what they had just witnessed. That couldn’t have happened, right? She looked back as if to confirm that nothing was there.

Cold blue eyes stared right back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while making an 80s horrorwave playlist (gonna base the chapter titles off of those songs). If people are interested in this fic, I'll continue it but scheduling might be weird, sorry in advance. This is my first fic and would greatly appreciate your thoughts on how I could improve!


End file.
